


Worth It

by quartetship



Series: Number Seven [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Cheerleader Jean, Fluff and Smut, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Quarterback Marco, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/pseuds/quartetship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's go, number seven," he said between messy kisses. "We're on a tight schedule, remember?"</p>
<p>In which cheerleader!Jean & jock!Marco enjoy some locker room alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> So after the warm reception that the first installment of this series received, I found myself full of ideas for more, so... have some nsfw locker room shenanigans. (Also, shout out to the twitter squad for some of the ideas that inspired this one!)
> 
> Warning(?) - This is a little rougher than I usually write, but OH WELL WHY NOT? 
> 
> Let's just say both boys are 18 here, since seniors CAN technically be adults, and since this is really NSFW.
> 
> This installment also received some fabulous fan art!  
> [Check out this piece by Hachi! ](http://hachidraws.tumblr.com/post/98066595292/worth-it-based-off-the-unfairly-adorable)  
> [And this one by Dot! (VERY NSFW!)](http://hdotgay.tumblr.com/post/98262131530/late-late-late-late-so-late-birthday-present)
> 
> Thanks as always for reading & feedback! :)
> 
> \--

"Hey, Bodt - Taco Bell after this, alright? Bert lost a bet and tacos for everybody are on him!" Reiner's booming voice echoed after him as he left the locker room, the last person - other than Marco himself - to do so. He stopped on the stairs and popped his head back around the corner to tag on another invite. "Bring Jeanboy, too!"

Marco laughed and nodded, waving after him. "Thanks, Reiner. I'll see you guys there."

_Jeanboy_.

Marco snorted, thinking of the way Jean's nose always wrinkled when Reiner called him that. They were getting off easy, though. In most small towns, having the rest of the football team find out you were dating the head cheerleader - who happened to also be a dude - would've probably caused a pretty ugly scene. The only repercussions he and Jean had really had to deal with since the day they'd unofficially come out, (when Jean had paraded around school one Friday clad in Marco's jersey) were the playful name calling and lewd jokes typical of his friends. Marco was grateful. Jean didn't always see it that way.

"Taco Bell in about half an hour, Jeanboy. Already told your man."

Knowing Jean must've bumped into Reiner on his way to the locker room, Marco tried to stifle his amusement before Jean made it down the stairs. To his amazement though, Jean responded cheerfully, even sparing Reiner a laugh.

"Will do, man!"

The sound of footsteps descending stairs followed, and then Jean was standing at the entrance to the locker room, grinning as he propped himself against the painted brick wall.

"Hey, good-lookin'. Good game tonight."

Marco shifted under his stare, knowing he should probably put his shirt on, but was maybe a little too happy with the way Jean couldn't peel his eyes away from him. "I'm honestly surprised we won, with all the senior night commotion going on."

Jean shrugged. "Mm. Well you looked good, so that's all that matters." Marco scoffed.

_"I_ looked good. Right."

Jean rolled his eyes, knowing the _who's hotter_ debate was one he'd never win against a sweet-talker like Marco. He changed the subject instead. "Your mom looked pretty stoked walking you across the field tonight."

Marco nodded, but sighed quietly. "Not as happy as my dad. Wish he'd calm down a little on the whole ' _my son's the quarterback'_ thing."

"Yeah, well. At least your dad was _here."_ Jean hadn't meant it to be as heavy as it sounded, Marco could tell. Still, the fact that he said it at all...

"Jean, I'm sorry--"

Jean cut him off with a squeeze of the arm, coming to stand beside him. "Don't be. I didn't think he'd be here, so it's not like it was a surprise. Still wish mom hadn't been outta town, but--"

"Krista and Mina made good stand-ins." This time it was Marco who sounded more upset than he'd intended, though they both knew he was a little weird about how much attention Jean got from the girls on the squad. His decision the field for senior night with one on each arm hadn't exactly quieted Marco's insecurities.

"C'mon, Marco - it's not like everyone doesn't know about you and me." He snaked arms around Marco's neck and cocked his head to the side. "Including the girls on the squad."

Marco sighed, rolling his head back to try to keep his frustrated blush at bay. "I know, I know."

Jean pulled at his neck until Marco brought his face back into view, pressing their foreheads together as he spoke. "Baby, they _know_." He looped two fingers around the ball chain around Marco's neck, the necklace that held Jean's class ring. Marco had taken to wearing it - tucked covertly under his shirt when he was within sight of his parents - a few weeks before, and Jean was still getting used to the dizzying rush of pride he felt seeing it there. He toyed with it for a moment and then let it drop back to Marco's chest, kissing the collar bones it hung in front of as he mumbled into freckled skin. "We can always tell our parents, if you want the full experience."

Marco chuckled, shaking his head. "They'll figure it out eventually. I think we should at least try to get through Christmas without dealing with _that_ fallout, though."

"Probably a good idea. Well, either way, _we_ know we're a thing. Us, and pretty much the entire school."

"Speaking of which, we should get going so we don't miss the guys. Or the free food."

Jean tightened his hold on Marco's shoulders, effectively freezing him in place. "How about we... _hang out_ for just a few minutes? I'll make it worth your time..." Marco knew what that suggestion meant, although he would've been lying to himself if he hadn't at least half expected it. Maybe even hoped for it.

"Jean, it's like... twenty minutes until lights out and lockdown." It was the best reason he could come up with as to why they should leave, but clearly the threat of being locked into a dark football stadium together was doing nothing to deter Jean.

Jean nodded and tugged his shirt over his head, tossing it toward his bag. "Better make it quick then, or we'll have to hop the fence. Again."

Marco sighed, desperately trying to come up with valid excuses - and trying not to stare at his shirtless boyfriend - but coming up short on both accounts. "We're gonna get razzed for being late" he said, weakly.

"They're just jealous that we're getting laid," Jean laughed. Marco folded his arms in mock surprise.

"Getting laid - is that so?"

Jean just nodded, wriggling his arms under Marco's until he was clinging to his waist. "Mm. But maybe if you'd stop messing with my hair every time we do this, they wouldn't know what we'd been up to."

Marco snorted through a laugh, reaching up to ruffle that hair, and artfully disheveled, carefully gelled, half-bleached undercut. "Oh, so sorry to ruin your aesthetic there, Abercrombie & Fitch." Jean huffed against his shoulder; Marco snickered and poked at his sides. "Why do you wear your hair like this anyway? 'S gotta be a pain in the ass to keep up with."

"You love it," Jean smirked.

Marco gave Jean a devilish grin to match his own, threaded his fingers through the longer strands of hair and _pulled_.

"So do _you_."

Jean arched away from the lockers completely, whimpering against Marco's neck.

"Ah, _fuck_ , Marco. Just... get _on_ with it, babe." He rutted his hips against Marco's, his erection already painfully obvious as their bodies slid together. Clearly he was serious about not wasting time. Marco chuckled, always amused by the way Jean lost his cocky demeanor when they were alone and half dressed.

"These uncomfortable?" He ran his open palm down the front of Jean's uniform pants, grinning when the bulge under his hand twitched at his touch. Those painted-on pants were making him dizzy just looking at them - they had to be driving Jean crazy. "So tight, baby..."

"So I hear. Got something for that, though." Jean snagged the strap of his discarded bag with his foot and pulled it toward him, digging a small bottle of lubricant from one of the inner pockets.

Marco laughed and quirked an eyebrow. "You were planning this all night, weren't you?"

"Yeah. So sue me. Or better yet..." Jean tossed the bottle to Marco, and waved a condom packet between them before biting at the corner; "... _fuck_ me."

"G-god, Jean..." Marco stared at him, trying to remind himself to breathe as he fumbled with the tiny bottle.

Jean just grinned smugly, backing against the wall of lockers and tossing the little gold packet over his shoulder as he seized Marco by the chain of his necklace to kiss him. "Let's go, number seven," he said between messy kisses. "We're on a tight schedule, remember?"

Marco hummed against his lips and turned the tables on Jean's control, flicking the button on his pants open with a single motion and a small smirk. "Then come here and let me loosen things up a little."

"Very funny" Jean grumbled, biting Marco's lip before turning around. He wiggled out of his pants, sighed when Marco dragged his boxers down after them, and then whined impatiently when he didn't follow through fast enough. "C'mon, babe!" he pouted, but the second Marco rubbed a finger against his entrance, he melted into a pliant, pleading mess.

"Hm?" Marco asked without words, trailing one hand down Jean's side as he made tight circles with his slicked fingers. He slid one inside, pressing his lips to Jean's shoulder to keep from groaning at the tight, perfect heat.

Jean nodded frantically, already lost in the feeling. "Mhm, mhm - more baby, _more_."

"Right there? 'S that good?" Marco's voice was a growl in the humid quiet of the locker room, already raspy from panting as he watched Jean arch back off the wall of metal. The slick sheen of his precome smeared across the dented locker doors - and the fact that Jean didn't give a shit where his cock was dripping - made Marco's head spin. He rubbed his fingers in messy swipes inside of Jean until he found the spot he was searching for, and Jean cracked completely.

"Yes, _yesyesyes,_ don't stop, baby I - _M_ \- _Marco_!" He stuttered when he felt Marco sink teeth into the skin between his neck and shoulder, a bite that would surely bruise later.

"Sorry, sorry" Marco mumbled quickly, shaking himself out of his haze just enough to remember their deal about no hickeys. He pressed a quick kiss against the spot and pulled away, but Jean stopped him.

"No, _do_ it," he demanded, reaching behind him to grab the chain around Marco's neck. He fisted it in his hand and pulled Marco back down against him. "Do it, baby. Mark me up. I want fucking _everybody_ to know where you've been."

Marco didn't argue. He was too far gone to worry about the bruise he would surely leave as he trailed lips and teeth down Jean's neck, stopping to suck hard at the spot he'd already bitten. Jean rolled his hips backward, grinding into Marco's as he whined with need. When Marco pulled back to look at his work on Jean's skin, Jean let slip his grip on the necklace, just long enough for Marco to see how absolutely fucking ready he looked.

"God, Jean. Need you now, okay? Can't wait--"

Jean reached above his head, feeling for the condom packet he'd tossed on top of the lockers. He held it between two fingers, offering it over his shoulder along with a dazed but entirely lecherous grin. "Then don't. I'm right here."

Marco was barely cognizant of rolling the condom on, it happened so quickly. Before he could even stop to think, he was slicking himself with more lube, Jean reaching back to grab his necklace again as he lined himself up to press their bodies together.

Sinking into him was slower, and thank _every known deity_ Marco was acutely aware of every second of it. Jean whimpered beneath him, circling his hips backward as Marco bottomed out, his hips finally settled against Jean's ass. He sighed pretty praises, his breath hot on Jean's already sweaty shoulder.

"Fuck, you feel so good. So good, Jean - you're so perfect." He rolled his hips forward, biting his lip to keep himself quiet as Jean did entirely the opposite. They found a rhythm that had Jean leaning helplessly into the crook of his arm, guarding his face from hitting the metal locker doors as Marco snapped his hips against him, whispering mindlessly into his ear. "You're so fucking beautiful like this, Jean. I've been dying to be inside you all night, and you fucking _knew_ it. Know what you do to me, in front of everybody, too. Perfect ass in those fucking skin tight pants..."

Jean sighed and it tapered off into a breathy laugh. "Yours, baby. All yours." Marco groaned his approval and slapped at the place where Jean's ass met his thigh, rubbing roughly over the barely reddened skin when Jean's legs shook. He was not usually a dominant person to be sure, but Jean's needy moans had a way of bringing it out of him. Still, seeing Jean coming apart - making a mess all over the locker room his entire team had shared with him not hours ago - was making a whimpering wreck out of Marco, and he panted a warning to his delirious boyfriend as intelligently as he could manage.

"Jean, 'm not gonna... 'm close. Can't--"

"Touch me, baby. I wanna come with you. Please, Marco - _please_..." Jean whined until Marco wrapped a hand around his aching cock, then hissed at the tight grip he stroked him with for the few seconds it took before they were screaming a stuttering chorus of each other's names.

When the world stopped spinning and there was air in his lungs again, Marco kissed Jean's sweaty shoulders and rolled his fingers over thighs as he pulled their bodies apart. He grabbed a towel and rubbed it across Jean's forehead, down his back and over.the back of his legs before Jean took it from him to finish cleaning himself up, leaving Marco to discreetly dispose of the rest of the evidence - and wipe down the defiled lockers. Throwing the condom away and tossing the bottle of lube back into Jean's bag, Marco heard a distinctive whooshing sound, and turned too late to stop the inevitable crack of Jean's rolled up towel as he snapped it against Marco's legs.

Tackled and pressed to the locker room bench beneath Marco, Jean yelped and giggled, in a way Marco knew only he would ever be allowed to hear. He looked up at Marco with a genuine smile - a sharp contrast to his usual cocky grin - and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Love you, number seven. Just you."

Marco nodded, near speechless from the sincerity in his boyfriend's voice. "Love you too, baby" he managed, and leaned down to kiss him properly, fingers swirling through sweat dampened hair.

Talking idly between slow, sweet kisses, they lost track of time until a loud pop echoed from somewhere outside, and everything around them went dark.

"Ah, shit."

Jean sighed, letting Marco climb off of him before fumbling for his duffel bag. They climbed the shallow stairs and peeked around the corner wall, seeing the chain link fence rattle as it was locked behind the maintenance man.

"Looks like we'll be climbing again," Marco sighed.

Jean shrugged and looked back at him with a satisfied smile. "Worth it."

They lingered for a few more minutes, snickering in dark as they waited for the last of the field maintenance staff to go home for the night. Then they hauled each other over the rickety fence that circled the football stadium and headed for Taco Bell, miraculously only having to deal with a few minutes of cat calls and whistles when they walked in seriously late. It took a full half hour after the restaurant had closed - and the staff had sent them all on their way - to convince Marco's mother to let Jean sleep over for the evening. They celebrated with quiet kisses and hushed moans as they burrowed under blankets in Marco's narrow bed.

The next morning, Marco woke to the sound of the alarm he'd set on his phone. He peeled himself away from Jean reluctantly, settling on an armload of blankets on the floor beside his bed. The last thing he wanted was for his mom to see them tangled up in each other, especially since they were still enjoying the freedom of flying just under the radar of their parents' suspicions. He pulled a pillow into the floor and sighed, wondering how much longer that would last.

Still, the sight of Jean - still asleep and half-wrapped in Marco's quilts - was more than worth waking up early to see. With his hair sticking out at odd angles and a dark bruise marking the nape of his neck, he was awkward, adorable, and completely unaware of how _perfect_ he was. Marco traced a thumb across his cheek and grinned at the way his nose twitched before he burrowed deeper beneath the blankets.

"You're a hard secret to keep," Marco said quietly, wanting nothing so much as to crawl back into bed with him, even though he could hear his parents beginning to stir at the other end of the hall. Jean mumbled something in his sleep and smiled, and Marco mirrored him, rolling onto his side to watch him as he slept. He listened for the door to click open and closed again as his mother peeked in - finding them apparently asleep - and then left. He closed his eyes, thought about the feeling of Jean wearing his jersey, tugging at the chain around his neck, and the way he smiled every time he told Marco he loved him, and whispered into the quiet room.

"But worth it."


End file.
